


life with the dull bits cut out

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor!Viktor, Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internet, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, actor!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katuski have been best friends since acting school. Viktor got his big break early, and brought Yuuri on to every exciting event and premier in his career. As Yuuri's career takes off, he does the same with Viktor. They do everything together, and act like they've known each other for their entire lives.Their fans think they're in love.(Spoilers: They are.)





	life with the dull bits cut out

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [lily](http://queenofaburiedkingdom.tumblr.com/), [lydia](http://lydia-theda.tumblr.com/), and [red](https://reddyonice.tumblr.com/). three people this fic wouldn't have existed without <3
> 
> (special shoutout to lydia again for the help formatting r i p this fic would have been a Pain to format without lydia)
> 
> i like to call this fic 'it's a miracle i didn't actually put any of those tweets on twitter when i was length-checking them'. my friend likes to call this fic 'act ii scene iii: i'm gay'

###### Part 1:

“Our Viktor Nikiforov, a movie star!” Chris cheered, raising his glass in a toast. Though, “glass”, to describe the cup that Chris was holding, was pushing it. It was a plastic cup that Viktor and Yuuri had picked up during their first year of acting school when they both awkwardly realized that neither of them had brought cups.

That’s how most of the things in this room had come to be, honestly. If Viktor and Yuuri didn’t already have plans to live together after acting school, it would be a disaster. Their dishes were shared, their furniture was shared, god, even the clothes that they could share were shared. The two of them had basically become one person throughout acting school, and all of their friends knew it. Viktor and Yuuri were basically the _best_ best friends that existed.

And that’s what they were.

Friends.

“I’m not a movie star,” Viktor answered, surprisingly humble. “I’m just an extra –”

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Phichit spoke up, sitting down on the couch next to Yuuri and leaning over Yuuri to eye Viktor. “You are not ‘just an extra’. You’ve got a _line_ , Viktor, in the biggest movie of the year, no less! You’re going to make it big time!”

Viktor couldn’t help but grin then, slinging one arm around Yuuri, and then (as an afterthought, it seemed), his other around Chris, laughing. Yuuri pressed up against him. “I still can’t believe it. Don’t forget about us when you go big time, Nikiforov,” he teased, something he was beyond comfortable with after so long living together.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Katsuki.” Viktor hugged Yuuri close as their friends cheered and drank the night away. His first ever role in something outside of school. If this went well, who knew what would be waiting for him. Adding to his resume that he’d been in the _movie of the year_ , as a character with a spoken line? Viktor could only go up from there, really.

“Spin the bottle!” someone yelled, and Viktor was pretty sure that it was Phichit. He looked at Yuuri, who shrugged with a laugh, and the four of them (Chris, Phichit, Yuuri, and Viktor) sat on the floor, an empty bottle between them.

“You don’t think we’re a little old for this?” Chris asked Phichit (so Phichit had definitely asked the question) as he picked up the bottle, spinning it. It stopped, pointing at Yuuri, and Yuuri turned red as Chris leaned in, just drunk enough to kiss him back.

And then Yuuri spun the bottle. “It’s rigged!” Phichit called out as the bottle stopped, pointing in Viktor’s direction, and Yuuri laughed, leaning in towards Viktor for a much longer kiss than with Chris. They both pulled away to the catcalls of their friends, catching each other’s eyes and immediately starting to laugh as they leaned on each other for support.

It was the first time they’d kissed, after all, but neither of them had really gone for a kiss before. They were best friends, and kissing was… not something that friends generally did with each other. Not that they couldn’t, just that… most people didn’t. Either way, they lived together, so it wasn’t like a kiss was the weirdest thing that they’d done together.

(Okay, see, that could be taken poorly, but they’d slept in the same bed. That’s what Viktor meant. They’d _slept_ in the same bed. They hadn’t done all sorts of wild stuff together.)

The game proceeded into nonsense, as any game of spin the bottle might, and the night ended with Chris and Phichit passed out on their couch and Viktor and Yuuri in their respective beds, fast asleep.

* * *

Viktor’s role went well.

It went _incredibly_ well, so well that the same franchise called him in for another audition only a few months after the first role. If he got this… there was no looking back. Once he got this, the world would start to learn the name Viktor Nikiforov.

“They want me to cut my hair,” Viktor said as he got off the phone, twisting the ends of his hair in his hand, like it was going to physically pain him to get rid of it. It might. “I… I still accepted the part, I couldn’t turn it down. This is my _big break_ , Yuuri.”

Viktor _loved_ his hair, and Yuuri couldn’t blame him. It was gorgeous, a unique silver color, and he kept perfect care of it, allowing him to wear it long, usually pulled up in intricate hair styles. Yuuri had once watched him watch three hours of YouTube videos to decide how to do his hair, and then proceed to make Yuuri help him fix it into the one he decided on.

Yuuri also knew that Viktor had really wanted to dye the tips of his hair, but had known better since god knows what roles he was going to get with silver, purple, and blue hair. The silver was bad enough. Viktor had been stressing nonstop that someone would make him dye it for a role and the dye wouldn’t come out.

“What part did they want to give you? When would you start?” Yuuri asked excitedly, not mentioning the hair problem yet. He had an idea, but if Viktor started in a few days, then they had no hope to let him live out his dreams.

“It’s pretty big,” Viktor said, looking up at Yuuri and laughing softly. “They want to offer me one of the leads, a new character they’re introducing. I’d be signing on for a multiple-movie deal. I’d… this would be it, Yuuri. This would be what I wanted.” Viktor was slowly smiling more as he talked, and Yuuri laughed, so happy for him.

It just made sense that Viktor would get offered such an amazing part. Viktor and Yuuri were very close to each other, but that didn’t mean that Yuuri didn’t admire Viktor. He was such a talented actor, and any time he got a part, no matter what size, Yuuri was shocked and amazed to see what he could do with it. Viktor had been an extra in a TV show before they’d come to school, and Yuuri had looked him up and…

The fact that they met and became friends was something that Yuuri would never get over. He’d known then and there that Viktor Nikiforov was going to be a household name whenever he got his first role, and he was going to bring home almost every award that he tried for.

That Viktor was getting offered such an amazing role so soon? Yuuri knew that he couldn’t turn it down, and was beyond excited for his best friend and roommate.

“I’d start in a month,” Viktor finally answered.

“Then you’ve still got weeks.” Yuuri stood up, starting to put on his shoes.

“Yuuri, where are we –” And then Viktor’s eyes lit up, finally recognizing what Yuuri was planning on doing, and he dashed into his room to find his shoes as well, picking up his wallet too. “Should I do purple or blue?”

Yuuri laughed, glad that Viktor had caught on to what they were going to do, and he shrugged. “We could try both. If it looks bad, we’re cutting it all off soon anyway,” Yuuri said, grabbing Viktor’s hand as they went to the store.

It took them 3 hours to dye Viktor’s hair. Not because they had to bleach it – they completely skipped that step. Considering the fact that Viktor’s hair was nearly white anyway, what was the point of bleaching it? No, they just sat there individually coloring chunks of hair until it looked exactly how they wanted it. Viktor probably would have gotten done in an hour, but Yuuri sat behind him, a complete perfectionist as he ran his dye-covered fingers through Viktor’s hair.

They took a selfie with his hair pulled back in a high ponytail, the colored part falling over his shoulder. Yuuri posted it on Instagram with the caption, “We’re learning how to say goodbye <3”. Chris and Phichit were the only ones to like it.

(Then, at least. A few years later, when Yuuri and Viktor were _both_ household names, that selfie gained thousands of likes.)

The hair only lasted for a few weeks before Viktor had to cut it for the role, and they went to a professional salon for that one, because neither trusted themselves to do a decent job actually _cutting_ Viktor’s hair.

Viktor took a picture of the hair on the ground when it was done, which went on his own Instagram with the caption, “On to bigger things, and shorter hair!”

Yuuri immediately commented, “But we’ll miss the hair. RIP Viktor’s long hair.”

They walked back to their apartment hand in hand, Viktor’s newly cut fringe hanging over his eyes.

When his movie came out, Viktor became a sensation overnight. Suddenly, both of them woke up with thousands of new likes and follows on their Instagrams and Twitters, and Viktor could barely walk anywhere without someone recognizing him.

Every single time that Viktor and Yuuri walked Makkachin and Vicchan, they were stopped by Viktor’s fans begging for autographs. Viktor stopped to talk to each and every one of them, insisting they talk to Yuuri too and get his autograph because, “You’ll be one of the first, but you’re going to want this one day.”

Viktor was positive that Yuuri was destined for the same fate that he had, and Yuuri hoped so, but… Viktor was on a whole different level. Yuuri’d probably be doing theatrical productions for the rest of his life while Viktor went on to Hollywood, and rose to the ranks of the stars.

And that was fine, because he’d gotten to go to a premier with Viktor for his first movie, and he could at least hope that Viktor wouldn’t forget about him.

Yuuri wasn’t nearly as invisible as he thought, though.

One day, Viktor was busy with a reading for his newest part, so Yuuri had volunteered to take the dogs alone. He was enjoying the relative peace of the two dogs just dragging him along until –

“Yuuri!” A young girl came rushing toward him, her eyes wide. “Oh my gosh, you’re Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor’s friend?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Viktor isn’t here today, he’s busy, I can tell him you stopped to –”

Yuuri was cut off by the fan. “Oh, no! I mean, I’d love to meet Viktor, obviously, but _oh my god_ , you’re Yuuri Katsuki! My friend saw you and Viktor walking around a few days ago, so we looked up some of the plays you’ve been in on YouTube, and you’re so amazing! We’re trying to get tickets to the show you’re in right now, but it’s like completely sold out, and probably because you’re in it!” she said, excited to see… _Yuuri_.

“I… really?” He had been pretty sure that he had no fans. Who would be a fan of his anyway?

“Of course! Oh my god, Yuuri, can I have your autograph? If you don’t mind? My friends will totally freak that I met _Yuuri Katsuki_!” she squealed, and Yuuri awkwardly laughed but nodded.

“I… don’t have anything to sign. Or anything to sign with,” he said, embarrassed. Viktor was the one that carried around the pens when they went dog walking, because Viktor was the one that people actually wanted to see.

“I’m about to go study, actually, so I’ve got my backpack!” She pulled the bag from her shoulders, setting it onto the ground and fishing out a pen and a notebook, holding it out to Yuuri.

Yuuri took it with shaking hands, his eyes wide as he signed the first signature anyone had requested of him with Viktor nowhere in sight. She took it back with a grin. “Thank you so much! Have a good day! Tell Viktor we said hi!” She then dashed off, and Yuuri brought the dogs back home, his heart racing.

Someone had just… asked for his autograph.

And Yuuri’s career kept picking up from there. He got stopped more and more often when he wasn’t with Viktor. Even though half the time it was just because he knew Viktor, it was still crazy.

A few months before they graduated, Yuuri’s agent called him with a huge potential role he should audition for. It was the kind of role that they were all waiting for, the kind of thing that had the potential to bring him to stardom.

He accepted the audition and then immediately regretted it, getting stressed about the fact that this could be the thing that defined his entire life. He ran lines again and again with Viktor, going several sleepless nights before the role, even as Viktor told him repeatedly that he _had_ to sleep.

Yuuri went to the audition with barely any sleep, and he came home from the audition shaking, immediately just walking to the couch and curling up, staring blankly at the wall. He didn’t realize he was crying until he heard Viktor.

“Yuuri?” Viktor was standing in the doorway, and as soon as Yuuri looked up, he rushed into the room, pulling Yuuri into his arms. “Oh no, Yuuri, what happened? Did it go badly? Are you okay?”

“I… It was so bad, Viktor,” he cried, angry with himself and with Viktor for finding him like this. “I don’t know what I did, but it went… so bad. They’re not going to want me.”

“They might.” Viktor tried to soothe his tears, but it didn’t work, and Yuuri sobbed harder because his friend was trying to be so nice to him.

Viktor wisely chose not to speak again, and Yuuri kept crying against him, eventually falling asleep against his chest.

He woke up alone.

Yuuri sat there miserably, wrapped up in his blanket. Viktor hadn’t left a note on their bulletin board or table, nor had he texted Yuuri, which meant he’d just… left. He’d left Yuuri, and Yuuri probably deserved it anyway, because he was such a mess, and so he just huddled himself into the couch, wishing it could hide him from the world. Vicchan climbed up with him, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around the dog. Makkachin laid on the couch next to him, her head resting in his lap.

The door opened nearly a half hour after Yuuri had woken up, and Viktor came in frantically, his eyes widening when he saw Yuuri. “You woke up? I didn’t leave a note, I’m sorry! Traffic was bad, but I figured you’d want comfort food!” Viktor held up the bags and…

Yuuri perked up, if only slightly. It was from the Japanese place that was nearly an hour from campus, and it was the best Japanese food that Yuuri could find anywhere near here. It was one of the few Japanese restaurants in America that he actually ate food from. He bit his lip to keep from smiling, and Viktor grinned, clearly seeing it. “Thank you, Viktor.” He stood up from the couch, accepting his bag with a nod. Viktor knew his order by heart now.

They sat back on the couch to eat, the silence broken only by the quiet clicking of chopsticks, and Viktor telling Makkachin that she wasn’t allowed to share with them (and then immediately throwing scraps to the dog anyway). Yuuri smiled at the sight.

“You’re gonna have more auditions. I threw up at my first one, you know,” Viktor said, around a mouthful of food. He swallowed, and then continued, “Thankfully not in front of the people that were interviewing me, but I totally bombed it after that.”

“You… really?” Yuuri looked at Viktor with wide eyes, and Viktor nodded.

“I went back to Yakov and cried for like four hours, until he told me that he had three more auditions lined up for me. Celestino will find you more, Yuuri. And if he can’t, then I will.” Viktor had always been so sure that Yuuri would succeed.

“You won’t have to. I’m gonna get a role eventually.” Yuuri finished his food, setting the empty dish on their coffee table and pulling his feet onto the couch as he curled into Viktor’s body.

“You’d better,” Viktor said teasingly, wrapping Yuuri up close in his arms. “We’re not gonna be living together, soon. And you’ve gotta make up for all of these premiers I’ve brought you to as my plus one.”

Yuuri laughed, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I can…”

“Nope!” Viktor immediately countered, shaking his head. “If you don’t give me _at least_ as many Yuuri Katsuki premiers as I’ve given you Viktor Nikiforov premiers, I don’t know if I could stand it.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri laughed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You’ve got the skill, Yuuri. The right role will come to you soon enough,” Viktor promised, kissing his forehead.

“And if it doesn’t?” Yuuri asked pessimistically, staring down at their laps.

“If it doesn’t, then I guess you just have to come to all of my premiers. And keep doing theater. The world would cry if it lost Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor said. Overdramatically, in Yuuri’s opinion.

“The world wouldn’t notice if I disappeared.”

“I would,” Viktor whispered, and Yuuri smiled.

What had he done to deserve a friend like Viktor?

###### Part 2:

#### Viktor Nikiforov and Mila Babicheva split up!

Rising star Viktor Nikiforov attended the premier for his new movie last week with co-star and rumored girlfriend, Mila Babicheva. When asked about their relationship, Nikiforov tried to avoid the questions, while Babicheva confirmed the rumors. She and Viktor had apparently gotten together while on set for their newest movie, _Stay Close_ , and begun to date.

While this was the first public event that they attended together, Nikiforov and Babicheva have been spotted together multiple times in the past few weeks since their movie finished. Many of these sightings reported Nikiforov and Babicheva holding hands or other similarly affectionate gestures, but this was the first confirmation that the two were involved in a romantic relationship. Babicheva didn’t share details on how long they’d been together, but fans are speculating it must have been a few months.

Nikiforov’s best friend Yuuri Katsuki was also at the premier, the guest of younger star Yuri Plisetsky. Nikiforov tried to talk to them a few times, and Plisetsky was seen pushing him away, back to his girlfriend. Plisetsky was quoted in an interview claiming that he brought Katsuki “so Viktor would stop moping about him not being able to come”. A strange claim, considering that Nikiforov came with his girlfriend, but Katuski and Nikiforov have come to all of Nikiforov’s premiers together, so Plisetsky was probably not entirely out of line in claiming such.

Nikiforov reportedly tried to sit next to Katsuki, but Plisetsky stayed between them, and Nikiforov sat in his assigned aisle seat next to Babicheva. The two were sighted holding hands, and shared a kiss when they were leaving the theater.

However, this morning Nikiforov tweeted, “@milababicheva and I have chosen to stop dating. still friends, always ♥”. Babicheva retweeted the message, adding, “@v-nikiforov said it all :)”.

“It was better,” Nikiforov said when asked about their split. “Mila and I are great as friends, but not so great as boyfriend and girlfriend. We’re definitely going to stay friends, but we’re happy to have split. She’ll keep texting me about her crushes, and I’ll text her about mine, but we won’t have to be each other’s.”

Babicheva shared a similar sentiment to Nikiforov. “We never clicked as well as we thought we did, and we just decided this was better. No hard feelings! Viktor couldn’t get rid of me if he wanted to.”

Both seem perfectly amiable about their split, and intend to remain friends.

Their movie, _Stay Close_ , is in theaters this week and is the story of an uninspired artist (Babicheva) on the verge of ending her career until a new man (Nikiforov) moves into the neighborhood. The movie is a romantic drama that critics have been calling a “must-see”. Read more here.

 **@pencilwalla:** so basically what they’re saying is absolutely No One is surprised that viktor/mila broke up bc they were never actually dating

* * *

#### The Top 15 Times Viktuuri Were Couple Goals Without Even Being a Couple

##### 1\. Their joint magazine covers

You can’t pretend you haven’t seen how adorable these are. They always look so amazing, but the _behind the scenes_. I, personally, can’t take one more image of Viktor and Yuuri lying on top of each other in suits before I explode.

[imgs: Yuuri and Viktor’s most recent magazine cover, standing back-to-back in well-fitting suits; Yuuri and Viktor’s most recent photoshoot behind the scenes, still wearing the suits, but a picture of Viktor picking some food off of Yuuri’s plate while Yuuri pretends not to notice, their sides pressed up close together]

##### 2\. Viktor’s tweets after Yuuri’s first big role was announced

Holy shit, do you remember those? How many times did he tweet in a day? How many people did he retweet? Did Yuuri even tweet about that role?

[img: A screenshot of Viktor’s tweets from Yuuri’s first big role.]

 **@v-nikiforov:** HEY I HOPE EVERYONE HAS HEARD @KATSUKI-Y’S BIG NEWS!!!

 **@v-nikiforov _retweeted_ @katsukiynews: ** Katsuki Yuuri lands role in summer’s hit thriller. https://www.ariasv.com/7975757269/yuuri-katsuki-starring-role/

 **@v-nikiforov _retweeted_ @phichit+chu: **holy shit i hope everyone heard about @katsuki-y because i told him he’d go big!!! my boy, in the big leagues!!

 **@v-nikiforov _retweeted_ @christophe-gc: ** @katsuki-y is a god among men and i’m proud of his sexy thighs for landing this role

 **@v-nikiforov:** just got off the phone with @katsuki-y and he’s so excited!! go support him when this comes out! i’m sure i don’t need to say that i will ♥♥

##### 3\. Viktor’s obsession with pictures of Yuuri sleeping

Anyone who follows the v-nikiforov Instagram _or_ Twitter knows what I mean by this (more about Instagram and Twitter at point 5). Seriously, did you know that Viktor once posted _five_ pictures of Yuuri sleeping in a single week? What a Legend. Check out some of our favorites!

[imgs: A collage of posts taken from Viktor’s Instagram and Twitter featuring pictures of Yuuri. Most notably, multiple pictures of him with his head buried in Makkachin’s or Vicchan’s fur or resting on Viktor’s shoulder. The most famous of the “sleeping Yuuri” collage is a picture of Viktor and Yuuri backstage at a magazine shoot, Viktor’s finger held to his lips as he snaps a selfie with Yuuri fast asleep in the corner, still dressed in a well-fitting suit.]

##### 4\. The first time that Viktor won an award

AKA one of the cutest things any of us will _ever_ see. I don’t think any of us believed it when we saw them pan to Katuski, honestly.

[img: Viktor and Yuuri wrapped in a tight hug. Viktor is clutching a trophy in one hand and Yuuri’s shirt in the other. Yuuri has tears streaming down his face, visible even in the still image shot.]

##### 5\. Viktor has to have two Instagrams and Twitters because of Yuuri

Do you remember when the news came out? Viktor’s Tweet? “Follow @vnikofficial to see what I’m up to professionally!” The tweet that was almost _immediately_ buried by pictures of Yuuri and the dogs?

[imgs: The first is a screenshot of v-nikiforov, the Instagram that Viktor still gets to run. This screenshot is completely dominated by pictures of Yuuri, Makkachin and Vicchan, selfies, and food. The second is a screenshot of vnikofficial, the Instagram which he has no access to and posts his promotional material. This screenshot is full of headshots and promotional spreads for his current works.]

##### 6\. Viktor and Yuuri lived together through all of acting school

Look, they don’t hide this at all. They _still_ basically live together, despite the fact that they seem to have different apartments, and are across the country from each other for roles so often. I’m pretty sure they share _everything_.

[imgs: A picture of Viktor and Yuuri in Viktor’s apartment. It’s a selfie of them on the couch, pressed up against each other, with scripts in their laps, clearly running line with each other. The other is a picture of Viktor and Yuuri in Yuuri’s apartment. They’re sitting at his dining room table, which is spread with way too much food for just two people, but there is definitely no one else in the apartment.]

##### 7\. That one time that Viktor tweeted back to the person who sent him Viktuuri fanfic

Viktor’s always had some crazy fans, but the fic scandal was a whole different story. Usually, his fans thankfully know their boundaries, but this fan sent him a link to a (very safe for work; actually very sweet) story about him and Yuuri in a relationship, and Viktor _responded_ to it. And said he _and_ Yuuri were going to read it.

[img: A screenshot of the exchange.]

 **@teekettle:** @v-nikiforov you should read this!! super cute, about you and yuuri!! <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933731>

**@v-nikiforov:** @teekettle wow!! what a cute idea!! i should show yuuri!!!

##### 8\. The _birthday Tweets_

It’s not unusual for celebrity friends to Tweet each other silly messages on their birthdays, but Viktor and Yuuri take this to a completely new level. Every year, their birthday Tweets just get more ridiculous (and adorable). These are just the most recent ones.

[imgs: A screenshot of each of their most recent Tweets for their birthdays.]

 **@v-nikiforov:** happy birthday to @katsuki-y!!! hope you have a dazzling day!! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* (as dazzling as you!!!!) [img attached: A picture of Yuuri, clearly from when they were in acting school, dressed in a sparkly costume from a dance recital, leaning against a stripper pole.]

 **@katsuki-y:** happy birthday to the most amazing person i know, @v-nikiforov. i won’t make a hair joke, don’t worry ;) [img attached: Viktor as a young child with a choppy bob cut, clutching a pair of scissors in one hand, and a handful of hair in the other, a bright, proud grin on his face]

##### 9\. They get brunch together _every week_

And at the same place, too. You have to imagine that table is just reserved for them at this point, right? The Viktuuri table, right by the window? Honestly, it’s amazing.

[img: A collage of pictures of Viktor and Yuuri sitting at their brunch table through the years. The only thing that really changes is their clothes and Viktor’s hair style. Each picture shows them in the same place (with their chairs basically touching), with the same food, and the same big smiles on their faces.]

##### 10\. They walk the dogs together

This goes without explaining – adorable. The amount of precious pictures we get of Viktor and Yuuri with Makkachin and Vicchan? Every time they’re in the same town as each other, early morning pictures show up of them all, and, well, the pictures speak for themselves, honestly.

[img: Viktor and Yuuri are walking Makkachin and Vicchan in winter, wrapped up in heavy coats and scarves. Viktor holds Makkachin’s leash in one hand, and Yuuri’s hand with the other. Yuuri is holding onto Vicchan’s leash. They’re clearly engaged in some conversation, and the dogs are trying to tug them forward. Both of their pants are visibly damp, something that fans have taken to mean that they got so distracted talking to each other that Makkachin and Vicchan were able to drag them both down into the snow.]

##### 11\. How many movies have they filmed that the other _didn’t_ show up to?

Viktor and Yuuri haven’t actually acted in that many things together since they got out of school, but that doesn’t mean they don’t show up on set for each other. Every single time that Yuuri or Viktor is filming a movie, it seems that the other one shows up at least at some point, unless they’re in completely different countries.

[img: Viktor and Yuuri standing on set for one of Yuuri’s movies. Yuuri is dressed in a full, accurate suit of armor, and Viktor is just wearing a casual outfit, since he crashed the set to bring Yuuri a coffee.]

##### 12\. The _clothes sharing_

Viktor and Yuuri are not the same size, but they’re close enough that they can pull it off. They don’t even try to hide it, either! They wear clothes that clearly can belong to only one of them – Yuuri wearing Viktor’s jacket he got from _Ice!!!_ , for example.

[img: Viktor and Yuuri standing side by side, arms slung around each other. They’re at Viktor’s apartment. Viktor is wearing a long sleeve shirt with too-short sleeves and some Japanese text on the front (the name of Yuuri’s hometown). Yuuri is wearing a slightly baggy red-and-white jacket with too-long sleeves and _RU_ embroidered on the front in large red letters.]

##### 13\. Viktor’s two coffees

Viktor buys two coffees every day, and then happens to take a selfie with Yuuri later in the day. Coincidence? I think not.

[img: A collage of Viktor carrying a coffee cup in each hand, usually on the way to Yuuri’s movie sets, as well as pictures of them entering coffee shops together.]

##### 14\. Their _phone cases_

If you thought they couldn’t get more adorable, you clearly haven’t seen their phone cases. When they starred in a short film together, a fan drew gorgeous art of their characters’ costumes. Viktor was playing a prince, and Yuuri was playing a fae-influenced character who pretended to also be a prince, and copied Viktor’s character’s costumes to try to blend in. Check out the film here. They got _custom made phone cases_ with the art, and haven’t changed them since.

[img: Viktor and Yuuri’s phone cases side by side. Viktor’s is a sparkly gold and pink piece, imitating a princely costume. Yuuri’s is in a similar pattern, but in blues and silvers.]

##### 15\. The screenshots they post of their conversations

It’s good to know that these two are just as silly nightblogging disasters as the rest of us, isn’t it? Yuuri is notorious for sending adorable screenshots of Viktor late at night, quoting all sorts of dumb memes, and with the easiest of English words failing him – that, or his ability to type. It’s precious.

[img: A screenshot of one of Yuuri and Viktor’s late-night conversations, as posted on Yuuri’s Twitter, with the caption, “I don’t think he was awake when he sent these.”]

 **Viktor:** yuuri do you think tht dogs believe in ghosst _ **(received 3:53 am)**_

 **Yuuri:** viktor, i thought you went to bed hours ago? _**(read 3:53 am)**_

 **Viktor:** i did, but I was watching a horrorr movie while I was goint to bed, and I was trying to figure out if I should of let makkachin _**(received 3:54 am)**_

 **Yuuri:** viktor, she probably can’t understand what’s going on on the screen? _**(read 3:56 am)**_

 **Viktor:** what if she did???? _**(received 3:57 am)**_

 **Viktor:** yuuuuuuuuurrrrriiii, what if i scarred my dog for lfie?? _**(received 3:57 am)**_

 **Viktor:** what If she doesnt love me ’’’’’( _**(received 3:58 am)**_

 **Yuuri:** i’m going to bed. you should too. goodnight, vitya <3 _**(read 4:01 am)**_

 **Viktor:** YOURE NOT TREATING MY CRISIS SERISOULY _**(received 4:01 am)**_

 **Yuuri:** go to bed, vitya. _**(read 4:03 am)**_

 **Viktor:** good nigt, sleping beauty <33 _**(received 4:03 am)**_

##### 16\. Bonus:

The Viktor/Yuuri/Phichit/Christophe friendship that will be killing all of us forevermore. Have you ever seen a group of actors so proud of each other? And always so supportive. You wish you had as much #SquadGoals as these guys.

[img: Viktor, Yuuri, Chris, and Phichit stand together in a picture from their last day of acting school. It was a selfie that Chris posted on Instagram. Viktor and Yuuri are in the middle with their arms slung around each other, laughing at something. Phichit is leaning into Yuuri’s side, and Chris into Viktor’s.]

* * *

**@lydia-theda:** Hey, so I just ran into Viktor Nikiforov, and I think he saw me staring or something because he offered to sign an autograph for me :o (1/2)

 **@lydia-theda:** So obviously I said yes, and look what he wrote??? He smelled sort of like vodka, but ??? Look how he signed his name??? #Viktuuri (2/2) [img attached: A picture of the note that Viktor had signed. The message says, “Thank you so much for supporting me!!”, and Viktor’s name. Only, he’d written Viktor _Katsuki_.]

 **@agape-rose:** @lydia-theda um ??? holy shit!????!?!? I can’t believe that viktor just 100% confirmed that they’re Married. #Viktuuri

 **@h-inata:** @lydia-theda Who just ACCIDENTALLY drunk signs SOMEONE ELSE’S LAST NAME? I don’t usually pay attention to the “fan proof” but. #Viktuuri

 **@joey-wingster:** @lydia-theda Was Yuuri there?? Were they together, or did he just… write that?

 **@lydia-theda:** @joey-wingster I didn’t see Yuuri. Viktor was alone when he left the bar, so I think he just wrote it??

 **@tales-of-stories:** @lydia-theda You mean to tell me that Viktor just signed Yuuri’s last name for an autograph? Sounds fake, anyone could imitate his signature

 **@lydia-theda:** @tales-of-stories We took a selfie – he looks pretty drunk in it, though. I would have questioned it too, but this is legit. [img attached: Viktor Nikiforov standing with a fan, smiling brightly. His cheeks are flushed and he’s smiling a bit too widely, clearly drunk. The autograph is lying on the table just barely in view, an uncapped fountain pen resting on top.]

 **@catsuukis:** @lydia-theda okay so it’s 100% confirmed that this is a real autograph from viktor nikiforov, but he’s acting like he never saw it. {1/2}

 **@catsuukis:** @lydia-theda now i'm not saying that we text it at him bc that's Not Cool, but i want answers??? what does this MEAN!???!?!?! {2/2}

 **@by-any-other-pen:** @lydia-theda did viktor say anything to you??? or did he just sign the autograph, take the selfie, and leave?

 **@lydia-theda:** @by-any-other-pen He didn’t really say much. He saw me looking at him, and asked if I was a fan, and I said yes. (1/2)

 **@lydia-theda:** He asked if I wanted a selfie and offered to sign an autograph. Then he was basically like, “Have a good night!” and left. (2/2)

 **@luvship:** wait but real talk, don’t you think if they got married, they’d hyphenate? like katsuki-nikiforov or nikiforov-katsuki.

 **@alixssecret:** Why won’t everyone just leave Viktor alone? If he and Yuuri are together and want to tell us that they’re together, they’ll tell us (1/4)

 **@alixssecret:** They’ve never been strangers to telling us exactly what was happening in their lives before, so why would they now? (2/4)

 **@alixssecret:** Let this dumb autograph thing blow over – clearly Viktor was drunk. I don’t know why he signed Yuuri’s name. (3/4)

 **@alixssecret:** Just let them have their lives, stop getting up in their business, for god’s sake. (4/4)

* * *

#### Top 10 Times You Wished You Were Viktuuri (Interview Edition)

##### 1\. Yuuri clinging to Viktor

Every time they go to an awards show together, Yuuri is always right by Viktor, a hand on his sleeve or the bottom of his jacket. It’s adorable, like he’s afraid of losing him in the crowd of people.

[img: Yuuri and Viktor on the red carpet, standing close to each other. Viktor is answering questions while Yuuri is staring off into the distance, waving. Other than being really close, it looks like a normal picture except for the fact that Yuuri’s hand is clenched tight on the back of Viktor’s jacket, like he was terrified of letting go of him.]

##### 2\. The way they talk about each other

It must be the fact that they have known each other for so long, but the teasing is almost too much to handle. All the little inside jokes and laughs? I’m dead. Remember the one last year, where they were talking about their family, and then Yuuri whispered, “Chihoko” and Viktor started to cry, he was laughing so hard? We still don’t know what that means, but clearly it was _hilarious_ to Viktor.

[img: Viktor and Yuuri standing next to each other in front of a microphone. Their eyes are locked over the microphone, and they’re both caught in the act of breaking into laughter over something the other said.]

##### 3\. Three words – “I love you.”

How many times have they said this? All of every single time that they see each other? _Seriously_. If they are at an event together, I can’t imagine there isn’t some shot of them screaming across crowds that they love each other.

[img: Viktor and Yuuri posing in a fan picture at an event, their hands joined to make a heart shape.]

##### 4\. They’ve _kissed_

More than once, according to Viktor. They were each other’s first kisses, they kissed to practice for roles, they kissed to practice for dates, they kissed because they were drunk and wanted to… And this is just what Viktor’s _told_ us.

[imgs: A picture of Viktor kissing a love interest in one of his recent movies, his hair falling over his eye and looking incredibly disheveled. The other is Yuuri kissing a love interest in one of his first roles, both men looking incredibly young and sweet.]

##### 5\. Viktor interrupting Yuuri’s interviews

It’s always something to watch for if Yuuri is doing a solo interview at a big event – because Viktor is lurking somewhere, and will jump in to hug him and ask him how he is. It’s adorable, honestly. Yuuri doesn’t do it nearly as much as Viktor, which makes it even cuter when he does do it.

[img: Viktor sneaking up behind a clueless Yuuri. He has a finger held up to his lips in the universal ‘shh’ motion. Yuuri seems to have absolutely no idea of what’s to come.]

##### 6\. Yuuri playing with Viktor’s hair

He hasn’t done it only one time, but probably the most well-known and adorable occasion is the premier for Viktor’s first ever movie – when he brought Yuuri as his plus one (as always). Yuuri was standing behind Viktor nearly the whole time, and at one point, he just reached up to run his fingers through Viktor’s hair to “fix” it. How often do you think he did that when it was _long_?

[img: A picture of a much younger Viktor and Yuuri. Viktor is looking at the interviewer, a wide smile on his face as he answers whatever question they were asking. Yuuri seems to be trying to blend into the background of the interview, and is very focused on his fingers in Viktor’s hair.]

##### 7\. The way they answer for each other

I’m pretty sure that these two know more about each other than they do about themselves. Half the time in interviews, they don’t even need both of them there, because Viktor and Yuuri can _completely_ answer interviews as each other. Someone has to try to set them up in an interview just about the other and see who lasts longer.

[img: Viktor and Yuuri sitting together in a promotional shot from the one movie that they’d done together. Their costumes are matching, if in different colors, and their arms are slung around each other.]

##### 8\. Arguments in joint interviews

A carry-on from the last point, but oh my god. Viktor/Yuuri joint interviews are some of the things to look forward to most, because they’re always arguing over each other’s answers. Maybe my favorite argument was when Viktor misidentified the favorite costume that he’d worn for a role, and Yuuri corrected him for like three minutes on what his actual favorite was. _Adorable_.

[img: Viktor and Yuuri sitting in front of a microphone, clearly locked in some kind of argument. They both have fierce looks on their faces, ready to pick a fight over whatever they were saying to each other.]

##### 9\. _Handholding_

I admit, this isn’t just the interviews they do together – this is everywhere. Viktor and Yuuri hold hands more often than most of the actual couples that I’ve met, and they always look so happy to do it. Fall into step together, and their hands immediately join up, swinging by their sides.

[img: Viktor and Yuuri walking into a red carpet premier of one of Viktor’s movies, their hands clasped between them as they smile at the camera flashes.]

##### 10\. There has never once been a Viktor Nikiforov interview where he didn’t at least mention Yuuri Katsuki

He’s been acting for _years_ now, and every single interview, no matter how big the franchise or his role, he manages to find a way to bring Yuuri up. Get you a man like that.

[img: A picture of Viktor winking at the camera during one of his interviews, Yuuri lurking in the background answering his own questions.]

* * *

#### Yuuri Katsuki’s New Girlfriend?

Yuuri Katsuki showed up to a charity event last night with a new girl by his side instead of Viktor Nikiforov, whom he usually brings along to these events. Fans are speculating about her, but both she and Katsuki have yet to say anything about their relationship. No one has seen her with Katsuki before, nor has he hinted anything about a relationship. Nikiforov has also stayed silent about the circumstances.

Katsuki himself looked unwell at the event last night. His hair and clothing seemed disheveled, and his eyes reddened. He was no more reserved than usual, though, which means it was likely that he was simply ill, but still wanted to attend the event. Most news about this event is still speculative until Katsuki chooses to speak about it.

Katsuki recently starred in the movie _Eros_ , a retelling of the ancient myth of Eros and Psyche, in which Katsuki played the title character alongside co-star Sara Crispino. For more on the movie, click here.

 **@iwritebetterthanispeak:** Is this a new girlfriend? Does anyone know who she is? She and Yuuri look good together, but kind of awkward.

 **@cherrysheeps:** @iwritebetterthanispeak her name is yuuko nishigori!! apparently she’s a childhood friend of yuuri’s, and she’s recently moved nearby (1/2)

 **@cherrysheeps:** idk if she’s a girlfriend, but she’s definitely close to yuuri. and super pretty!! she’s a great match for him if they're dating (2/2)

 **@possibleplatypus:** Why hasn’t Viktor tweeted at all?? :( Do you think they’re fighting about this??

 **@rainyteawrites:** they’ve brought each other to like EVERY premiere they’ve had up until this one, maybe he’s jealous? or just upset?

 **@ayabai:** has no one noticed yuuri’s face? i can’t just be imagining this, right? he looks like he’s been crying, or something (1/2)

 **@ayabai:** he doesn’t look like he’s enjoying himself at all :( i hope he’s okay!! viktor not tweeting makes it seem even weirder, doesn’t it? (2/2)

 **@shemakesmeforget:** @ayabai Yuuri looks like he’s been crying, but he also looks… kind of happy? He’s been smiling All Night.

 **@ayabai:** @shemakesmeforget i hadn’t noticed that!! i hope he is happy, then. i wonder what’s going on…

* * *

**@word-spielen:** everyone’s watching tonight, right? If @katsuki-y doesn’t take everything he’s nominated for, he’s been Robbed.

 **@alipiee:** @word-spielen okay but at the very least, he has to take actor, right? did anyone who saw eros NOT cry?? holyshit

 **@tazi-fangirl:** hopefully he brings viktor again. he said yuuko is a family friend, and viktor isn’t nominated for anything this year, so why wouldn’t he?

 **@thehibiscusthief** : @tazi-fangirl i hope so too!! i miss seeing viktor and yuuri together all the time. they’ve both been so quiet lately??

“And for actor of the year…” The announcer paused, looking at the name on the paper. “Yuuri Katsuki!”

The camera panned to Yuuri as his name was announced, and he stood slowly, a shocked expression on his face. Viktor shot to his feet by his side, immediately cheering by far the most loudly of anyone that was attending. Yuuri looked at him with a laugh, hugging him tightly before walking up to the stage, taking the trophy and waiting for the applause to die down.

“Um, thank you so much,” he said, clutching the trophy in a white-knuckled grip, his eyes wide. “Viktor and I spent all night practicing this, and I still have no idea what to say. Um. Thank you to my mom and dad for supporting me here, and letting me do this. And my sister, Mari. Yuuko and Takashi and Minako, for being great friends. And Chris and Phichit and everyone from acting school. Um, the cast and crew were amazing, thank you so much for letting me participate in this. And my fans, who are amazing, for _existing_ , and supporting me.”

Yuuri was speaking probably too quickly, and his cheeks lit up red as he glanced down at his feet before continuing. “Also, thank you so much to Viktor Nikiforov. He’s supported me since acting school, and is the best person anyone could ask to have in their life. Thank god he’s in mine, and he’s not going anywhere. I wouldn’t be here without any of these people, but especially not Viktor. So. Um. Yeah, thank you so much, Viktor. And everyone.” He smiled widely before leaving the stage.

The camera turned to Viktor at the end of the speech. He had sat down when Yuuri started speaking, and now had tears in his eyes, and his finger pressed to his lip in thought. The camera followed Yuuri back to his seat, where he smiled at Viktor and began to sit down, but Viktor shot to his feet, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri in a tight hug.

A few people around them laughed, and then Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face and kissed him deeply, whispering something that the cameras couldn’t pick up. The crowds went wild, and Yuuri turned bright red, even as he wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist, and held him close.

The two wrapped in a tight, excited embrace was the last thing the cameras showed before it cut to commercial break.

 **@mckvy:** well… that explains the silence from both of them. o h m y g o d #Viktuuri

 **@miraculous-katsukii:** please tell me that everyone just saw that because ??? HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN TOGETHER? #Viktuuri

 **@sarabelez:** firstly, congrats to yuuri. secondly, CONGRATS TO YUURI #Viktuuri

 **@owlsnipe:** are you telling me that viktuuri are Actually dating, i thought we were all reading way too much into their friendship #Viktuuri

 **@delightfullynerdysweets:** can @v-nikiforov and @katsuki-y please confirm what just happened because i am FREAKING OUT

 **@postingpebble:** @delightfullynerdysweets the Entire World is freaking out oh m ygod i NEED TO KNOW

 **@v-nikiforov:** i’m so proud of the love of my life’s big accomplishment and everything to come <3 #Viktuuri [img attached: Viktor and Yuuri on the couch with Makkachin. Yuuri’s leaning up to Viktor, and they’re sharing a very soft kiss, happy smiles on both of their faces.]

 **@katsuki-y:** what he’s trying to say is, yes, we’re dating #Viktuuri [img attached: Viktor and Yuuri with their faces pressed up against each other, big smiles on both of their faces. Viktor clearly looks like he’s still crying, and Yuuri’s eyes are red as well. Viktor’s wearing pajamas, and Yuuri’s wearing the suit he’d worn when he went to the awards show with Yuuko.]

###### Epilogue:

Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki shocked the world a few months ago when Nikiforov surprised Katsuki (and the world) by kissing him on live television. While there had been fan speculation since they both became actors, Katsuki and Nikiforov’s relationship is apparently very new, though the feelings are far from that.

When asked how they got together, Nikiforov and Katsuki shared a knowing look. Nikiforov could even be described as guilty, which it soon became apparent that he was.

They got together the night that Katsuki took childhood friend, Yuuko Nishigori, to a charity event.

“It was awful.” Nikiforov buried his head in his hands when he started the story. “Yuuri was all dressed for the event, and he came out, and told me that he was going to a charity event, but not with me. He was bringing someone else. He told me that we should ‘end this’, and I guess ‘this’ was bring each other as dates. And… I started crying. And told him he was selfish, and that I couldn’t believe him.”

“I was yelling at him, because I had no idea,” Katsuki said, staring up at Nikiforov. “I had loved him since we went to school together, but I was finally accepting that he didn’t love me back, and then he got _angry_ at me taking Yuuko, and I couldn’t think straight. I was yelling, and he was ugly crying, and it was a mess.”

Nikiforov went on to say, “We probably should have realized sooner, the fact that we had both been in love with each other for years, but we had no idea. I thought that Yuuri didn’t love me, but I could never accept it. I was so upset when he took Yuuko because he’d not even _told_ me, and it felt like… like I had to give him up. We’d always just… defaulted to taking each other. Even me dating Mila was for publicity, and everyone could tell. I thought that he’d somehow met this girl, fallen in love with her, and broken my heart without me having a clue.”

“He didn’t know that Yuuko was married,” Katsuki said with a laugh, kissing Nikiforov’s cheek. “She’s a childhood friend, almost another sister. She’s beautiful, and an amazing person, but I’d never dream of _dating_ her. But he was so… jealous, and upset, and I didn’t know why, so I still decided I’d go with her.”

“He was leaving our apartment to pick Yuuko up and I grabbed his arm and asked him again why he didn’t want me to go with him, why he hadn’t even told me that he had an event, and that he was taking someone else.”

They both went quiet, and Katsuki finally said, “I told him it was because I didn’t want to take him anymore, because I didn’t think that I deserved him.” Katsuki looked embarrassed then, and Nikiforov wrapped his arm tighter around him.

“I told him that I didn’t think I deserved _him_ , and that I had been in love with him since we were eighteen. I hadn’t meant to say it, but I just… thought he needed to know, since he was giving up. So I told him that I fell in love with him the day that I met him, and hadn’t fallen out since.” They were looking at each other like nothing else existed, an intimate moment no one would interrupt.

“And I kissed him,” Yuuri said, grinning then. “I kissed him, and then ran out the door, because I was late to pick up Yuuko, and I was _freaking out_ , because Viktor had just admitted to loving me, and I had _kissed him_. It wasn’t our first kiss, at all, but it was our first kiss with _meaning_ , and it was terrifying. And I was thinking about it _all night_ , and Yuuko _knew_ , because of course I told her. And everyone on Twitter was freaking out because they thought we’d been fighting. Which, I mean, I guess we had, but –”

“He came back, and I was still waiting for him, and we talked for real. He told me that he wanted to end it – end us basically living together, and taking each other as dates because he was scared that he was so committed to someone he didn’t think loved him. He was trying not to ruin our friendship by trying to avoid his crush, he just had no idea that that was the wrong thing to do.” At this, Nikiforov took Katsuki’s hand and kissed it, which Katuski blushed at.

“So I admitted that I’d loved and admired Viktor for just as long,” Katsuki said, “and then Viktor kissed me, much softer and less frantic than I had before I left.”

“We kissed all night!” Nikiforov elaborated, and Katsuki’s eyes widened. “And then, we –”

“ _Vitya_ ,” Katsuki hissed, glaring up at Nikiforov, who just smirked.

Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki have since become the It couple in Hollywood, something that no one can stop talking about. After their kiss last March, the two have been revealing more and more details of their relationship, which is apparently still going very strong, and according to the two of them, won’t be easily broken.

Katsuki and Nikiforov have both made history with the amount of awards they’ve won in years past. Nikiforov currently is the most decorated actor of our age, but if Katsuki takes all of the awards he’s nominated for this season and continues his career in the same way, he’s going to catch up very soon. Both Katsuki and Nikiforov currently have movies playing in the theater right now. Read more about their accomplishments here!

[article imgs: Viktor and Yuuri sitting together on the interview couch, staring at each other with silly smiles so similar to the ones they’ve always had. A more professional photo of Viktor and Yuuri standing back to back, each holding their most recent trophy in one hand, and their free hands clasped together.]

* * *

**@v-nikiforov:** omg look at this note i just found that i wrote to @katsuki-y years ago https://www.instagram.com/p/BafQNBmgNXtwvb1u3pEZ_UpU9MQZZyD08dI0/?hl=en&taken-by=v-nikiforov 

[Instagram link: A few sheets of paper with a very sloppily written letter on them. Viktor’s captioned it, “Look at this note I wrote for Yuuri!! It was before we even got together!! I still feel the same way about him ♥♥♥♥”]

The note in the image reads:

_Yuuri Katsuki is the most beautiful person that I’ve ever met. Have you ever looked at his eyes because I have and they’re so pretty. They’re brown and full of love and happiness and that’s so crazy like ?? I want to hug him and kiss him and kiss him some more and date him and fall in love. I mean, I’m already in love, but I want us to be in love with each other because that would be cool, wouldn’t it?_

_Do you ever just want to hold someone forever? That’s me. I want to marry Yuuri. I remember when I met him for the first time, he was so beautiful. He was in our room already, since we were random roommates, and he was all wrapped up in his coat since he was getting ready to get food and he looked at me like I was a dream come true, I think. Wow I hope I am what if Yuuri also loved me???_

_Holy fucking shit, I want to marry Yuuri. I could be Viktor Katsuki. Katsuki-Nikiforov? Nikiforov-Katsuki? I guess we’d have to pick. I’d give up my name if it meant that I got to marry Yuuri. I want to marry him and live with him forever and we can adopt like fifteen poodles and we can be in love and maybe he’ll kiss me every morning because that would be amazing if I could wake up every morning with Yuuri’s lips on my lips like wow that sounds like a fucking dream come true who am I without Yuuri can someone please make sure that he loves me as much as I love him because I’m dying here absolutely dying wow._

_Oh my god if we got married we could live together again that would be amazing I miss living with Yuuri. When we graduated, he took my favorite plate and I took his favorite mug and he still uses it when he comes to my apartment why can’t we live together forever why isn’t he in love with me yet can Yuuri Katsuki please fall in love with me already?_

_Oh my god maybe he is do you think he is if he is should I ask him I want to kiss him so badly right now his eyes are so beautiful._

_I love Yuuri Katsuki._

**@lydia-theda:** so I almost missed this but has anyone looked at the date on Viktor’s love letter? I only noticed it bc of the pen/ink combo but [img attached: a side-by-side comparison of Viktor’s letter and a screenshot of the prior Twitter conversation, with red circles around the dates]

 **@lydia-theda:** IT’S THE SAME NIGHT. I don’t know if he wrote this before or after I met him but that’s definitely the same date

 **@lydia-theda:** which means he’d clearly been having Thoughts about bearing Yuuri’s last name :P so i guess there’s your answer @luvship

* * *

**@katsuki-y:** don’t tell him ;) #Viktuuri [img attached: Viktor’s phone, with an open ring box on top of it, a golden ring on the inside]

Twitter crashed. Not before thousands of fans could send screaming tweets in response, mentioning both Viktor and Yuuri, so… it was probably a good thing Yuuri had taken Viktor’s phone, so they didn’t ruin the surprise.

Yuuri and Viktor were both Twitter silent for hours as #Viktuuri slowly climbed to the top, overtaking all of the current news and stupid memes going around. Fans kept tweeting and tweeting – congratulations, crying fangirls whose dreams were about to be crushed, crying fangirls whose dreams were about to come true… Every variation was being screamed into Twitter for _hours_.

Finally, Viktor and Yuuri returned.

 **@v-nikiforov:** he never fails to surprise me ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ #Viktuuri [img attached: Viktor and Yuuri laying in bed together with Makkachin and Vicchan between them, their hands outstretched, both wearing shining gold rings]

Twitter crashed again, but not before fans noticed something _huge_.

 **@yoyoplisetsky:** wait do they both have rings yuuri’s picture only had one in the box #Viktuuri

 **@queenofaburiedkingdom:** HOLY SHIT THEY BOTH PROPOSED TO EACH OTHER #Viktuuri

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for victuri-big-bang. art link is pending, so check in. i'll post it on my blog and link it here ^-^
> 
> [here is my blog!!!](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) check it out, come talk to me, or prompt me, or anything?
> 
> also, [this ](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/post/164180465407/um-so-i-may-be-about-to-work-on-a-fic-thats-not-i.tumblr.com/)is the post where all the urls came from
> 
> thank you so so much for reading/enjoying <33 kudos/comments/bookmarks are always and forever appreciated <33


End file.
